Present
by Devilhunteralice
Summary: Jane is your average teenage girl with a dark secret and an even darker past. But when Conner comes in to the picture. Will those secrets be out in the open once and for all? Really bad at summaries. Conner OOC x OC. ON HIATUS
1. Visitors

Author's Note: This is my very first story that i have ever written... isn't that right Conner

Conner: Yea sure, i guess.

me: be happy.

Conner: (evil glare)

me: O.o I Own Nothing... except Jane. hehe... No Flames, R&R ... Now on to the story!

Warnings: Cursing, rape

I woke up late on a Saturday afternoon, as usual, only to find my door completely closed. I opened it and saw my mom and dad fully clothed. I came out of my room carefully… My name is Jane. I'm a 16-year-old teenage girl. I have brown eyes (that can change red), long pitch black hair that stops at my butt, and an olive skin tone. I am 5'6", and a junior in high school. "H-hi," I said not yet fully awake.

"Hi darling," said my mom. She smiled at me, her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hey," said dad with a slight smile, "Honey, we are gonna have some visitors."

"Really, who are they?"

"He's just the son of an old friend of mine."

"When are they gonna be here?"

"In an hour, so you should go get changed."

"Then I'll get ready." I turned on my heels and started for the bathroom. I walked to the second floor and made a left, and continued down to the end of the hallway past the library. I brushed my teeth and looked out the window. _Today's gonna be a great day,_ I thought. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. I didn't understand why I was so excited to have guests. I guess it was because ever since we moved from Taylorville, Illinois to Whiskerton, Kansas weird things have been happening to me, and the strangest thing is that my dad won't let visitors come by. Whenever I asked, he answered "Sorry honey, but we can't put you in any danger." Before I knew it, I heard voices down stairs. From what I could pick out, they were doing introductions._ It sounds like they're speaking a different language._ I concentrated harder.

"It's so nice to see you again," I heard a husky voice say.

"You too, last time I saw you, you were like what, 10," I heard my dad say laughing.

"So I hear that you have a daughter," said the husky voice.

"Yes, yes."

"How old is she?"

"She's 16, and her name Jane."

"What's she like," said another voice.

"Ha, she's a handful, and very stubborn."

"I am not," I yelled. I had gotten out of the shower (fully clothed) with my hair dripping wet.

"And speaking of which, here she is now," said dad sarcastically, "Where you ears dropping again."

"No. I would never," I said with a giggle. I looked around the room and eyed the new comers. That was when one of the visitors stood up and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Clark Kent." _This must have been the husky voice I heard before. _I thought. He continued, "And this is Conner." I turned my head to the direction that he was pointing. There was a boy, who was about my age, sitting on the couch with a blank stare._ Him?_ He stood up to greet me.

"Hey," he said with a slight smile. He was a little taller than me with short black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a red hoodie, blue jeans, and black Chuck Taylors (the real ones). He held out his hand and said," Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and held it for awhile._ You're hiding something big._ I turned to Clark and shook his hand._ You're hiding something too, aren't ya?_ "Nice to meet you too," I said with a smile.

Apparently my mom caught on to what I was doing, "Stop that," she yelled waving her hands. Before we could get into an argument, my dad asked me to take Conner and show him a good time in Whiskerton._ Show him a good time,_ I thought,_ how the hell am I going to do that? This town just bleeds boring._ After a few minutes, I finally got the hint my dad was trying to tell me. He wanted me and Conner out of the picture so that my mom and he could talk to Clark about something. "Sure, I guess we'll go swimming."

"There's just one problem with that," Conner chimed in.

"Really, what's that?" By now I was being a smart-ass.

"I don't have swim trunks."

"So we'll buy you some."

"Really!"

"Yea… I guess…And it gives me a reason to buy some mangas while we're out."

"Didn't you just get some," my dad interrupted.

"Yes…but I need more."

"If you're paying for it then, you can get some … I guess. How 'bout getting a _real _book…"

"No," I said grabbing Conner by the wrist and dragging him down the stairwell and out the door.

me: that took me forever

Jane: well now it's done.

me: that's just the first chapter.

Conner: shouldn't you be writing the next chapter?

me: yes i should... *runs to computer*

Jane: remember to review c:


	2. Funtime

Author's Note: I won't be able to update as much as I would like to because of school and after school activities, but I'll try.

Conner: And she's lazy

me: I am not. I'm… just… busy.

Conner: right

Jane: yuki-chan owns nothing except me.. Now on to the story!

Warnings: Cursing, rape

* * *

><p>I dragged Conner down the steps of the apartment and out the door towards my motorcycle. "Is this yours?" he asked, sounding surprised. I smiled.<p>

"Yep, she's all mine," I said getting on my bike. I could tell that he liked it. Hell everyone did. "I built her a by my-self, engine and all."

"Impressive," he said getting on. I handed him a helmet. "Hold on tight," I said grinning. He simply smiled. I started up the bike and we we're on our way to the Whiskerton Mall. We arrived at the mall with in 30mins. I killed the engine, and we walked inside.

"So," he started, "Clark told me that you will be living with us in Smallville this summer." I was looking at the ground when he asked me this._ Yea, I forgot that dad told me about this. I would be living with Clark and Conner, in Smallville, for spring break. He said that I would be safer there. And if nothing happened, I would be able to return to Whiskerton._ "Are you excited?"

"Yea … I guess… I get to get out of this town. So yea I guess I am kinda happy about that," I said with a slight smile.

"Why?"

"This place isn't good for me. It's a hell hole."

"This place doesn't seem that bad."

"Ya won't say that once ya live here." We both giggled. We walked and talked as we pasted several stores until we reached JC Penny's. We found the swimming section, and spent over an hour looking for a swimsuit. Conner got the standard black swim trunks. I got a red bikini top, and black shorts. "Now off to the water park."

We arrived at Six Flag's water park, and spent hours there. We got on "couple" rides, and then rode Flash Flood. "That's my last drop ride I'm riding today," I said, "I think I'm gonna go towards the waiting pool."

"Yea, you're kinda right. Last one there is a rotten egg! Ready… Set…"

I ran before he even got a chance to say go.**_Cheater_**_._ I only looked back once to see where Conner was._ He's about 10ft behind. I can do this. I can win. _When I finally got there, he was already there with 2 seats open. "Finally you get here, I started to get worried," he said sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha, very funny smart-ass."

"Do you want the shade, or sun?" he asked smiling.

"How did you get here so fast? When I looked back, you were at least 10ft behind."

"I'll tell you later," he said with a wink.

_Something is really wrong here. He was defiantly passing the ice cream stand when I was just passing that child locater stand. That's about 10ft away. So how did he beat me?_ We spent another hour soaking up the sun, chatting, and playing jokes on each other. After we left the waterpark, we decided to get something to eat at Applebee's. When we walked in, we were immediately seated.

"Your waiter, CJ will be with you in a second," stated the hostess.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"So do you remember the question that you asked me back at the waterpark?"

"Yes. I asked you how you got to the waiting pool so fast."

"Hi, my name is Casey Johnson, but you can just call me CJ. So, can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Um… yes. I'll take coke," I said.

"Make that two," Conner said looking at me.

"Ok, I'll get right on those."

"'Kay thanks. You were saying."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna tell you a secret. Can you keep it?"

"Yes…" I was interrupted by our waiter.

"Here you are. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have the marble canyon burger," I said with a frown. Conner stared at me before he ordered.

"..And I'll take the… same thing as well," he stated still staring at me.

"Okay, I'll get right on that." The waiter turned on his heels and left for the kitchen. I turned my gaze back on Conner.

"Continue…What?" _What is he trying to do, read my emotions?_

"**_Calm down, he knows that you are irritated."_**

"Well…I figured that if you are going to be living with me and Clark for the next few months…You might want to know a little about me and so the secret is … I have powers." My mouth was cracked a little open.

"Like comic book, super hero powers?"

"Yes."

"Wholly shit. No way! That's so cool!" I tried not to hide the excitement in my voice.

"What!" Conner said sounding surprised.

_OMG! I can't believe it. Did I hear correctly? Did he just say that he had powers?_

"**_Yes, you heard correctly. He did say that he had powers."_**

Then what does that mean?

"**_That this spring break is gonna be very interesting. However, you've got to do one thing."_**

_Oh yeah, and what's that?_

"**_Tell him about your-self."_**

_Great this part is gonna be fun._

"Jane, Jane. Jane, are you okay?" Conner asked interrupting my conversation with my other half, Zero, and snapping me back into reality. "You alright there? You kinda went space cadet on me."

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Here is you order," said CJ.

"Thank you." I was smiling now. We sat, and talked the whole dinner. Laughing, and joking. Telling stories about each other since we were about to live together for a whole 2-weeks. Then a wave of silence came over us and Conner started to stare at me again. "Are you ready to go yet?" Conner was still staring at me with concern on his face. "I have something to tell you when we leave," I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, sure." He said finally turning away and setting his gaze outside. "Whenever you're ready," he said still looking outside. That was the last thing he said until we left Applebee's.

* * *

><p>me: so did you like it so far<p>

Conner: well there's only 2 chapters, can't really say.

Jane: I want a fight scene.

me: I'll get on that.

Jane: …

Me: what?

Jane: start working on the next chapter *grabs shirt collar and pulls toward computer*

Conner: remember to review


	3. Secrets

Author's Note: Sorry I had to re-upload the whole story again. I cant work this site to save my life

Conner: it's true she spent a week trying to upload chapter 3

me: see

Jane: well now you have it up and there better be a fight scene in here or I'm gonna be…

Conner: there is calm down

me: own nothing except Jane..

Warnings: Cursing, rape

* * *

><p>It was around 8 pm when we finally left Applebee's. We were walking down Main St. towards my bike when a group of guys, standing outside of a local bar spotted us. "Hey cutie, why don't you come over this way," stated one of the guys.<p>

"Just keep walking and pray that they don't mess with us. I'm really not in the mood for this," I said to Conner. He simply nodded and continued walking. As we continued, the group of guys followed us yelling cat-calls. Finally they chased us down a dark alley, where they cornered us. "Hey boy, this girl yours?" stated one of the guys, pointing towards my direction. This one was tall, blond, and had scar on his face. He seemed to be the drunkest out of the group.

"By _girl_, do you mean me being his girlfriend?"

"Oh sweetie, I wasn't talking to you," said the blond. His hand was reaching for my face. I instinctively slapped it away. Then he got rough with me. He grabbed both of my hands and threw me up against the brick wall. SLAM! _ Oh man, that hurt._ "Boy, I think you need to teach this girl some manners," he said looking at me. Phhtt. "See, she doesn't know how to treat people." He used his free hand to wipe the spit off of his face.

"Leave her alone," Conner growled.

Then the 3 other guys boxed Conner in. "We know what you are kid. You don't scare us, not when we have this," stated the red-head. He then pulled out at green rock, and Conner fell to the floor. They started beating him with the rock. "Ace is gonna do… whatever… he… wants to your girl, then we are going… to kill … her, and you get to… lie there helplessly, and watch," said the dark haired boy.

"_**Wow, that's kinda pathetic. I thought he said that he had powers? Then how come he's not using them? I bet it was just some lie he said just to get your attention. And you, the idiot, fell for it, all too easy."**_

_Shut up, I still believe that he has powers. And I think it's that rock that is rendering him helpless. Comic 101, every superhero has a weakness._

"_**What a pathetic weakness. Oh gods, a green rock. Looks like I can't use my powers."**_

_I can say the same thing about our weakness, but whatever, I have to find some way to help him, so I don't have time for you._

"_**Then switch with me."**_

_No, never again._

"_**You know, you're not strong enough."**_

"Oh, so now you start to struggle. Trying to break free so that you can rush over to your boyfriend's aid? I'm not going to allow that you know," said Ace as he tightened his grip on my wrists.

"Let… go, damn it, let… go."

"_**Switch with me."**_

_No._

"Let me go!"

"Never."

"_**Just switch with me." **_

_NO!_

"Let go of me!"

"Cry, and beg all you want, but the answer is still the same. By the time I'm done with you, you will be screaming my name."

"You sick son of a…"

"Watch your mouth little girl." He said slapping my face.

"Let go of me right now or else."

"Oh, trying to intimidate me. It's not going to work."

"I'm warning you," I said in a low even voice. The other 3 guys stopped beating up Conner and turned toward Ace.

"Ace, I think we should stick to our mission now. Our job was to beat up the boy…" said the red-head.

"And kill the girl," Ace interrupted.

"Brandon is right Ace. The boss warned us about…" said the dark hair boy.

"Her other side, yes I know about that and it ain't coming out now so we're fine. And besides, I want to satisfy my um… Desires," he said looking me over.

_Oh gosh. Alright, I give in, you win. Do whatever you want just… just…don't kill him…'kay?_

"_**Begging for the bastard's life, it's so like you. Fine, I won't kill him." **_

"You promise?"

"_**Yea, whatever,"**_ Zero said waving me off.

I left the situation all to Zero. I knew something was bound to go wrong. Every time I gave her control something awful happened. People either died or were injured really bad.

"So," Ace said looking at straight at me, "What's your name? I don't want to keep calling you 'girl' unless you like that name."

"…" Zero had her head down, and eyes closed. I could tell that she was waiting for just the right moment to strike.

"JANE!" Conner screamed. I could hear the blood that was filling up in his mouth.

"Jane is your name. Well what a pretty name for a um...pretty girl."

"_**Damn that idiot."**_

"Hey Jane, do you want me to make you feel…good?" Ace took one of my hands, and placed it on his groin. "You know, I can make you feel like a woman." He then took his hand and ran it up my shirt. _AH._

"If you hurt Jane… I'll…" Conner threatened

"_**You'll what … kill 'em? How? Bleed on him to death? Please, you aint gonna do shit in your condition. So sit there, shut up, and watch."**_

Zero pushed Ace off of her, then she took him by the neck, and slammed him in to the concrete ground. WHAM! Dust and rocks flew up into the air. Once the dust cloud cleared, Ace was lying in the small crater with blood rolling out of his mouth.

"_I… think you killed him…" I said with amazement._

"_**No, I only used 1% of my strength. He's just knocked out. I give him a minute. I need to ask him some questions." **_Zero said this as if it were an afterthought.

"_That should teach ya a little lesson about holding girls hostage, and then trying to rape 'em," I shouted._

"_**Well that's not like you." **_

"Wholly shit, if she gets a hold of us, then we're gonna look like the boss. Run for it boys!" cried Brandon.

"_**Where the hell do you think you're going?"**_

"Oh, please spare us we were only following orders," pleaded the other blond.

"Sam, stop the begging, you coward. Take whatever is coming to you like a man," stated the dark hair boy.

"But Jake…"Zero grabbed Sam by the neck and lifted off of the ground.

"_**He's right Sam; I just want to ask you some questions."**_ Zero stated smiling. Her eyes glowing blood red. CRACK! _**"Damn, broke his neck. Oh well. Your next,"**_ she said dropping Sam's body and turning to Brandon.

"SAM! YOU BAST…" Again she had Brandon hanging by the neck.

"_**You're gonna die if you don't tell me anything."**_

"Uck…you!" CRACK! _**"Great this isn't going well,"**_ Zero said with a sigh,_** "Well on to the next." **_She turned to grab Jake but he was nowhere to be found. _Sigh. _ She walked back to the small crater. _Cough, cough._ _**"Good, you're up. So what can you tell me about your employer?"**_

"That he's gonna get his revenge on you._ Cough, cough._ I hope you die a horrible death. Hehe. He did tell me that you would become a problem if you joined the league, and that I needed to eliminate you a...Ugh."

"_**Damn he died."**_

"_Look someone shot him."_

"_**Great, Sorry Jane I couldn't keep our little promise."**_

"_You didn't kill him. So it was never broken."_

"Jane?" came a soft whimper. Zero turned around to see who was calling me.

"_**Ooh, I forgot about him."**_

"Crush the rock quickly." Zero grabbed the rock crushed it.

"_**Good thing we're wearing gloves." **_

"Jane, what…did you do?" Conner said sounded confused. He slowly started to stand up.

"Damn, he heals fast," I commented.

"_**HA, he thinks I'm you."**_

"It's kinda true. Just go along with it for now."

"_**No, no, no. We are two different people who just happen to share the same body."**_

"Whatever."

"_**Sorry kid I'm ain't Jane."**_ Zero said while extending a hand.

"So you can be nice." I said with a slight smile.

"_**Tch, whatever."**_

"How can you not be Jane? You look like her, so you must be her."

"_**Well I'm not her, I'm Zero."**_

"You're her alter-ego?"

"_**If that's what ya want to call me, then yea."**_

"So you share the same body?"

"_**Yes we share the same body, but I'm the more aggressive one."**_

"Well, are you going to tell what happened here?"

"_**What, do I have to…?"**_

"How were you able to make a crater in the ground?" Conner asked pointing to the small crater. "Do you…have gifts as well?"

"_**Well if ya have to ask then you're dumber than I thought."**_ Zero said while walking to the motorcycle. "_**I'm not gonna tell you anything 'til sis says it's alright. But I will say this," **_Zero stopped in her tracks, grabbed Conner by his shirt and yanked him forward, _**"If you ever hurt my sister in any way, you will kill you. Do you understand?" **_ Conner nodded three quick times. _**"Good, then bye."**_

* * *

><p>me: I think this chapter was a long one<p>

Conner: hn

Jane: there was a fight scene

me: yea about that

Jane: you better continue writing stuff like this

Me: … what you gonna do bout it

Jane: *balls up fist*

Conner: *sighs* remember to review


	4. New Place

Author's Note: Finally the 4th chapter is done… now that senior projects are due soon I have no idea when I will update : ) oh and when Jane is talking to Zero, they are in an alternate universe parallel to ours…

Zero: its about time you finished the chapter… I was getting worried when you didn't update

me: yea, I kinda had writers block for a while

Jane: well now you're done.

me: I own nothing except Jane…

Jane and Zero: enjoy the chapter!

Warnings: Cursing

It was around 10 p.m. when Conner and I got back to my apartment. I also found out that I would be moving to Smallville this Monday, tomorrow, the first day of spring break. I would spend my 2-week break there and come back when school started. However, if it was too dangerous for me and everyone else for me to come back, I would return to Smallville and attend high school there.

"So do I need to start packing?" I asked.

"That would be wise, since you leave tonight," my dad said smiling._ Great._ I went upstairs to my room to pack. I went to my closet and pulled out the largest suitcase that I could find and started packing.

"_**Do ya think ya gonna need that?"**_ Zero asked pointing at the sword that I was packing.

"Zero, that you?"

"_**Hell ya, and answer my damn question."**_

"Yea, what if something were to happen?"

"_**Well, okay you have a point. But do you need that many clothes?"**_

"Yea, I guess. I'm not entirely sure."

"_**Ya could always ask Conner."**_

"Yea. I guess I could, but I don't know wh…"

"_**He's standing in the doorway,"**_ Zero interrupted, _**"Staring at ya."**_

I turned to the doorway to see that Zero was correct. "Oh, you scared me," I said smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," said Conner. _Boy, I wonder what's wrong with him._

"Hey, what should I bring with me?" I asked smiling and trying to read his emotions.

"What you've packed is fine."

"Can I wear this?"

"Sure I guess."

"_**Don't believe him, he's lying,"**_ Zero said taking a seat on my bed.

"What makes you say that?"

"_**Well for one you're wearing a tank-top with short-ass shorts. Any guy would say you look fine."**_ Zero stated. I laughed. _**"Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he came into the room, closed the door, and raped you right here and now!"**_

"Oh shut it. He ain't like that."

"_**Hey, I'm just telling the truth."**_

"Whatever."

"Well, you ready to go?" Conner asked.

"Sure."

I got my suitcase and threw it into the bed of the truck and waved bye to my parents. Then the 3 of us squeezed in to the truck, and started our journey to Smallville. We were on the road by 9:30 p.m. I sat by the window, while Conner sat in the middle, and Clark was driving. It must have been 2:30 in the morning when we arrived at their farm.

"_**Great, we're living on a farm."**_ Zero said sighing.

"It might not be all bad. I wonder if they have any animals?"

"_**No sweetheart they don't." **_

"What make you so sure? They have a barn."

"_**Hopeless."**_

The three of us walked inside the house. It was so roomy and comfortable. _I might actually get use to living in this house._ Clark showed me to my room which was upstairs next to the bathroom. "Thank you," I said. I plopped onto my _new _comfy bed, and fell dead asleep. When I woke up, I found Conner next to me. Startled, I screamed. "What are you doing?"

"I can to ask you a question."

"Well what was it?"

"Well… um…um…"

"Spit it out."

"We, Clark and I, need help in the barn. Do you want to help?" I could tell that that wasn't the question he really wanted to ask, but ignored it. I looked at the clock._ 10 a.m._

"Yea, sure I guess," I said yawning. I tied my hair into a messy pony-tail, and followed Conner into the barn. When I got there, I was immediately put to work. Conner and I were busy boarding up large whole that Conner made during target practice. "You look like you're enjoying yourself," I said smiling.

"Yeah, it's a thrill," Conner said half joking, "I would like to push the nail in with my fingers, but I guess a hammer ain't so bad." He smiled, "Keeping a secret is hard work."

"He still doesn't know that I know about ya?" I said grabbing another wood board.

"No, he told me to play it cool around you."

"I see that you guys have finished your job. I'm gonna go get ready for our guests," Clark said before leaving, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." The sun was setting and we were left alone in the barn to just talk.

"_**Damn,"**_ Zero said while look at Conner.

"What?"

"_**He reminds me so much of our, well **_**your **_**Kai."**_

"How?"

"_**Do you like him?"**_

"Yes, but answer my question."

"_**Do you love him?"**_

"…Yes, actually, I do. You're still not answering my first question."

"_**He loves you so much. Both of them. You'll find out soon enough sis."**_

"Hey there's a butterfly," I shouted getting up off the ground and running towards it. Before I knew it, I was outside of the barn chasing the butterfly and Conner chasing after me. I finally caught the butterfly somewhere in the cornfield and went to go show Conner. I looked up from the butterfly to see Conner in front of me. "Good I found you. Look what I got," I said opening up my hand. I didn't realize that I was looking down at Conner instead of up.

"Wow," he said with amazement in his voice, "You can fly?"

"Oh, sorry." I landed softly back onto solid ground. "And it's more like levitating/ floating. You know, like a ghost." He simply smiled.

Later that night, a group of visitors passed by for the promotion party that they were holding for Clark. I chatted with everyone here and there. Afterward I went to go find Conner, but eventually gave up and went to sit on the couch. "Hey, you seem like you're having fun. Are you?" asked a tall boy with long black hair.

"No not really." I answered still looking down at my hands.

"Hi, my name is Kyle, and yours would be…?"

"Jane."

"Jane," he said letting my name roll off of his tongue, "Why would a pretty girl, like you, not be having any fun? You should be having the most fun," he said taking a seat next to me. I looked up to see Conner standing on a wall next to the staircase, across the living room, staring at me. Kyle looked to see who I was staring at and also saw Conner. Kyle smirked, and turned his gaze back at me. "That your boyfriend?" I was still staring at Conner.

"No," I simply answered._ I wonder if Conner can hear our conversation. At that length, probably not, but then again… _

"Great, then the next question will be easy to ask. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I turned to face him surprised by his question. "Well that was straight forward." Then I turned back to where Conner was standing. He looked like he was pissed. He left the place where he was standing and walked upstairs._ I guess that answers that question._ I turned back around to face Kyle who was still talking.

"… And for our first date, we can leave this party and I can take you somewhere nice. So how 'bout it?"

"I'm sorry but no. Now if you will excuse me, I have to leave." I got up from the couch, and walked upstairs to my bedroom. When I got to my room, I closed the door, and read. 5 pages later, there was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I asked not pulling my head away from the book.

"It's me. I need talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yea." A few seconds later the door opened, and Conner came walking in.

"Hi, did the guests all leave?

"Yea."

"What did you want to talk about," I asked lifting my head from the book.

"_**Here it comes,"**_ commented Zero. I looked at her puzzled.

"Listen, I don't want anyone else to have you…"

"What?" Zero and I said in unison. I closed my book, and shifted my position on the floor.

"…I want you, and you can't be with anybody else."

"By 'have and want' you mean…?"

"I mean…be with you."

"Why can't I be with whoever I want?" I could tell that he could hear the irritation in my voice. "What gives you the right to tell me who I can and can't date? Just because I live with you doesn't make me your property. And I turned Kyle down on his offer." I was a little angry now. I got up from my spot and headed for the door.

Jane walked out of her room and Conner immediately grabbed her. "Wait, you don't fully understand what I'm trying to say."

"Is that so." Jane said turning to face him. They were in the hallway now, when Conner grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her against the wall.

He was close to her now. "What I'm trying to say is that…I love you." Shock spread throughout her face. Jane started blushing, and before she had a chance to say anything, his lips were against hers. Locked in a passionate kiss. Before she could process what was going on, she found herself lost in the kiss. Her body started moving on its own. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in, and together, they danced. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in closer to her. Conner put her left leg around his back, and ran his hand up her thigh. Jane moaned in pleasure, and tightened her grip around his neck. He then slid his kisses down her neck. Jane moaned loudly again.

"Conner," came a voice.

"Not now, I'm kinda in the middle of something," Conner shouted back.

"Conner!"

"Clark…" Conner said while taking Jane's leg from around his back. Jane turned her head, saw Clark and blushed.

"Conner can I talked to you for a second. Alone. Downstairs."

"Yeah," he sighed slowly. Jane still kept her arms around Conner as he turned to look at her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back with a smile.

"Then be _my _girlfriend," he whispered again.

"Yes," she said still smiling. They shared another passionate kiss. Jane let her arms drop from around his neck.

"Now, Conner."Clark said growing impatient.

"'Kay, I'm coming." Jane watched as the 2 guys walked down the hallway. Then turned and went back into her room.

"_**Ya'll got busted**_," Zero said laughing. She was the first to enter the room.

"Oh shut up," I yelled back in a joking manner. I was sitting on my bed remembering the short incident between Conner and me.

"_**What do you think Clark wanted with him anyways?"**_ Zero asked peaking my curiosity.

"I don't really know," I answered with a shrug, walking towards the door, "That's why I'm ears dropping on their conversation." I could hear Clark and Conner having a very heated discussion. I concentrated.

"_**You bad girl,"**_ Zero teased. I grinned and turned my attention back to the conversation.

"… you really shouldn't do that to Jane," Clark said sounding concerned.

"And why not?" Conner spat back.

"Your strong and can be very rough. You might hurt her."

"Who said she doesn't like it rough." Conner said with a slight laugh.

"Pervert," I whispered.

"…And you're both teenagers and too young to be doing those types of things."

"But she's my girlfriend! You can't tell me that I can't kiss my girlfriend," Conner spat back.

"GIRLFRIEND!" Clark yelled.

"Yeah. Give me one good reason…"

Clark sighed loudly. "You are teen who has powers. She's a teen too who doesn't have powers. You are stronger then her." I moved quietly down the hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"She's not as weak as you think," Conner mumbled under his breath.

"You better not slip u…" Before I could finish my sentence, Zero pushed me down the stairs.

"Damn it Zero, you ass-hole. I'm gonna kill you," I shouted back.

"_**Ha just lookin' out for ya sis,"**_ Zero yelled back. I hit the bottom of the stairs with a loud _THUD._ I sat up and pushed my loose hair out of my face and sighed._ I'm really gonna kill her, _I thought.

"… Jane, are you okay?" Conner asked reaching for my hand. I grabbed it and he helped me pull myself up off of the floor.

"Please, don't tell Clark anything yet. I want to be the one to say something to him…" I whispered to him.

"I wasn't gonna say anything, but you might want to tell him now."

"Tell me what?" Clark asked frowning. Conner and I both looked at each other then back at Clark.

"Um…well… Jane has something to tell you." I shot a deadly glare at Conner. He simply smiled and sat down on a stool with me sitting on his lap.

"What is it?"

"Well … how do I put this…?" I started. I got up off of my boyfriend's lap and instead stood next to him._ Go to your happy place. Think happy thoughts._ I repeated to myself.

"_**Stop beating around the brush and just tell him damn it."**_ Zero fussed at me.

"Um… I'm not ordinary…" I said looking down at the ground tapping my hands on the kitchen table. I heard Conner giggling at me. I turn my head and stared at him._ Now what's wrong?_

"_**Damn, this is taking too long,"**_ Zero said impatiently, _**"Switch with me and let me tell 'em."**_ Zero took over my body. _**"I have fucking powers."**_ I immediately took over my body again and covered my mouth. Conner busted out laughing." What the hell's so funny?" I shouted at him.

"You," he said putting his hands around my waist, and pulling me in closer to him. He turned to Clark. "See, I told you we were going out." Clark just stared at us for a while.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked.

Clark shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Well didn't my dad tell you this?"

"No he didn't."

"Oh." Our conversation was cut short because another person had entered the picture.

"Whose is this?" asked a stern voice.

"Um…Tess, this is Jane, Conner's girlfriend," Clark said to a woman that looked to be in her late 20's.

"_**It's her, I can sense it. I know it's her,"**_ Zero said narrowing her eyes. Before I had a chance to stop her Zero pinned Tess up against the wall. _**"Tell me where he is!"**_

"Who?"

"_**Who else, where is Kai. WHERE IS HE!"**_ Zero shouted and slammed Tess back against the wall.

"I don't know… who… y-you're… t-t-talking about," Tess choked out.

"_**Don't you dare play dumb with me, I'll kill you right where you stand,"**_ Zero growled through her teeth.

"Zero, I don't' think she knows where he is. If she did, don't you think she would have told us?" I told Zero.

"_**Grrr. I guess you're right. But we have to find him."**_ Zero stated.

" I know, I miss him to sis but killing her isn't going to help us find him any quicker. Now. Let. Her. Go." When I regained control over my body I apologized to Tess. I started to walk to my bedroom when Conner grabbed me by the waist. "What?" I glared at him trying to hold back the tears that were on the verge of falling.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding sincere, "you look like you're about to cry, and who is…"

"Nothing, of your concern," I coldly stated pulling away. I ran to the bedroom, locked the door and cried my-self to sleep.

Jane: chapter 3 wasn't long at all compared to this

Conner: I thought you said you had writers block

me: I did

Jane: doesn't look like it

Conner: well… remember to review


End file.
